utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
The List
The List '''is a powerful artifact crafted by Stormeye (and Dreamdevil). It is an enchanted list of names. Properties The entities named in The List cannot kill each other. Creation Driven by his fatalistic hallucinations, Fate's clone and instrument of false prophecies, Stormeye, prepared an extreme technique at Temple of Dreams. However, as he was acting independently, without Fate's orders. By writing down the names of all the most dangerous enemies, he would channel '''might that would banish his enemies through space and time, resulting in a wiping effect like that of Soulfire's. His plan was postponed for some time. Micoda entered Soul Haven and the two of them fought perilously, causing the initial appearance of Ultimate Lord of Nothingness. In the aftermath of the battle that eventually turned to a tie, Stormeye's wrath would be absolute, as he activated The List's might to remove his enemies. The extreme technique would have probably worked if not for the backlash of Stormeye's split personality, Dreamdevil. Dreamdevil's doubts of destiny and the meaning of Apocalypses forced his hand, completely perverting the destructive technique into a protective shield. Stormeye watched bewildered as his wave of utter destruction left through dimensions, only to protect the recipients: *Micoda and Welkere, the masters of Soul *Go and Mytzuselah, powerful entities among Primal Fifteen *Galaddi, Imphitius and Ashes, lords of sorts affected by Light, Darkness and War *Memoraxios, a manipulative demon identified to be working behind the scenes Losing the battle of wills to his split personality, Stormeye gazed upon Micoda, who was lying defenseless at the vicinity. He pushed Dreamdevil back and hastily sent a purple bolt of energy to finish his enemy. Only then did he understand the full extent of The List. Dreamdevil had utterly crushed his master plan - the people named by The List would be unified into a group as they would unable to kill each other. Not to mention that Stormeye's name had been branded on The List, effectively making him a part of the "Chosen Nine". The List sealed itself into a dark, ominous box, remaining after the technique's activation - it was reflecting the wills of its maker(s). From within this box spawned other artifacts, which existed for the purpose of unifying the nine named entities. It became an enigma, referred only to as [[The Box|'The Box']]. Status Fate ignored the setback by regarding it as a failed technique, unaware of Dreamdevil's interference. He devised a plan to use Stormeye as a member of the group and gain their trust. The named, a.k.a The Chosen Nine, would unite against an enormous threat: the essence of Ultimate Lord of Nothingness. After the defeat of the said essence, the Three Great Demons that came to rule Other World would seek the List in vain, hoping to use it to defeat any powerful fighters remaining on Other World. Many others would follow. Imphitius used The List later as reformed Chosen Nine combated Lord of Death, the returned Soulbane. Category:Content